


On Obsession: As an Artist...

by RomeosADick



Series: Misc: the Collection [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bad Poetry, I Don't Even Know, My First AO3 Post, Poetry, Spock POV, like an au where instead of spock playing an instrument he dabbles in the fine arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomeosADick/pseuds/RomeosADick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem, from Spock to Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Obsession: As an Artist...

I’m an artist, but I do not paint the plains of your face in words  
I admire how well you can   
But I am not that kind of artist

All the same I find I want to explore every medium to express my love  
But words cannot string together the feeling in my heart or my lightheadedness  
And sculpture could never make one interpret your diversity and perfect imperfection

My paints and charcoal and my graphite, though I am well versed, cannot get across what you’ve done to me  
I look to philosophy, to it’s many complexities, and come up with nothing  
You cannot be transcribed into any form, but I want to so someday, someone can look at how raw this is  
And somehow, distantly understand  
But I can’t understand   
So it is a wish forlorn and doomed

And I am an artist of sorts  
And I know others know this feeling  
But they don’t know you  
Or the plains of your face like I would  
Had my paintbrush been able to paint that which I do not know  
I am an artist; no poet, no sculptor, no wonder of the earth  
But you are  
And no one will understand it

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first posted work here! I'm fairly excited to see where this site takes me... c:  
> But this is the first of what will (hopefully) be a series of poems that Spock writes. Because they pretty much just happen of their own avail and I cant seem to stop.  
> I may or may not write companion fics to these! Nothing is decided. ~ u ~


End file.
